The present invention relates to a method for determining mechanical parameters of an electric switching device exposed to environmental influences. The electric switching device has at least one energy storage device for preparing for a switch movement for switching-on, at least one switch chamber having switch contacts, a contact-force spring adapted to be cocked by the energy storage device upon the switching-on, and a drive device for transmitting a switch movement to the switch chamber.
Known methods of the above-mentioned type, such as methods used in the product testing departments of the electrical industry, serve to examine the manner of operation of the switching devices under the influence of the environment, thereby obtaining information as to whether the switching device is suitable for its intended use. Such investigations are important, in particular for the power switches of power engineering since the reliability of the general power supply depends upon the proper operation of such power switches. Influences of the environment such as air pressure, temperature, dirt, and similar influences can vary within wide limits and can affect the mechanical and/or electrical switching capability of an electric switch.
The object of the present invention is to develop a method of the above mentioned type which uses a simple test, carried out after the manufacture of a switching device, to predict whether the switching device is suitable for a given intended use.